


Her Rightful Duties

by FearlessHeroine



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Animal Play, Cock Warming, F/M, Handcuffs, Large Breasts, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Milking, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearlessHeroine/pseuds/FearlessHeroine
Summary: Set in the Beauty and the Beast, 1991 film. After trading her freedom for her father's, Belle is now a slave for Prince Adam. She signs a submissive contract and her new life begins.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney)
Kudos: 99





	1. Preparation

Belle French kneeled on the floor the main throne room, awaiting for what was to come next. Her life was not her own any more. She sobbed silently as she watched her father was tossed into a walking carriage and taken back to the village. She knew what she had done: she traded her freedom for her father's. This wasn't a decision she would regret, the only thing she regretted was letting her father go to the convention. There was no turning back now. She had to live her new life as a sex slave and object. 

Two women entered the throne room, dressed in black corsets, wearing buckled heels and carrying two bags in each of their hands and one of them had a clipboard. Mrs. Potts, the first woman, dressed in a black corset, a skimpy thong, and garters with black pumps. Sasha, the second woman, dressed in a short, tight, almost see through red dress, with nude pumps, came and grabbed Belle by the arm, closing the window to the room. 

"Alright, doll, let's prepare you for the prince." Mrs. Potts said, setting the bags down and opening them. 

"Stand up and take off your clothes, cape, shoes and undergarments, girl." Sasha ordered. 

Belle complied and stood up quickly with grace and practice that came from years of practising submission. She began pulling off her cape, and she handed it to Sasha. Next, she took off her slippers, sliding them to the side and began with her apron. She took off the white apron and handed it to Sasha too, and finally, she undid the laces that held her blue dress around her body, and the dress fell to her ankles. When she took off her bra and panties, all of her former clothes were gone. For the rest of her days as a slave, she would wear no clothes unless her master allowed it. 

"Kneel." Mrs. Potts commanded and Belle did so, keeping her head down as she looked at Mrs. Potts' feet. "I have some questions to ask you so you answer honestly. Understood?" 

"Yes ma'am." Belle replied numbly. 

"How old are you, Belle?" Mrs. Potts asked. 

"Fifteen," Belle answered numbly. 

"Are you a virgin?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"You've never been touched, even by yourself?" 

"Yes ma'am." 

"Good. Have you been pregnant before?" 

"No ma'am." 

"Do you have any medical problems?" 

"No ma'am. I've never been sick before." 

"Good." 

Mrs. Potts wrote the information down and Sasha took out a razor. 

"Spread your legs girl." Sasha ordered. 

Belle did so without reply and spread her legs, showing her innocent cunt. Sasha poured a liquid onto her and began shaving her. She shaved her sex, legs, underarms and arms, making them smooth as a baby's skin. Mrs. Potts put her clipboard down and washed Belle's hair, and once she dried it, she brushed it until it was silky smooth and braided it into a slave braid. 

Once her teeth were brushed, the women put their tools away and Mrs. Potts opened the second bag. Belle remained standing, eyes and head down. She had not been told she could kneel or sit. 

"Belle, turn around and keep your back straight." Sasha ordered and Belle did so, not saying a word. Slaves weren't allowed to speak unless they were told to. Sasha put a Turquoise White Leather Gemstone Czech Glass Collar around Belle's neck, followed by a long silver chain attached to the D-ring in front of the collar. 

"On your hands and knees." Mrs. Potts said. Belle did so without reply and dropped her head. Sasha put a white fox tail butt plug into Belle's ass, forbidding anything to come out. Belle ignored the pain rushing in her body. "Okay doll, now that you are prepared, your master wants me to go over your contract with you." 

Sasha sat her down at a Long rectangular table, handing the slave a stapled pack of papers. It was the master/slave contract.


	2. Contracts and Tests

Belle looked down at the contract in front of her. She read it carefully, knowing this would be the last thing she would ever read for maybe forever. 

24/7 Dominant/submissive Contract

I, Belle French, with a free mind and open heart request of Prince Adam, that he accept the submission of my will unto him. I ask that as my Dominant, Prince Adam, takes me into his care and guidance and encourages growth together in love, trust, and mutual respect. It is my desire as a submissive to satisfy his needs and desires whenever possible, in hopes that I will be found pleasing to him. In order to do so, I offer him the use of my body, abilities, and purpose.

Further, I ask that as my Dominant, he will accept the responsibility of using my body for the fulfilment and enhancement of only his sexual, spiritual, emotional, and intellectual needs. In order to achieve this, he has unrestricted use of my body any time, any place, and in front of anyone as he determines appropriate.

As a Dominant, Prince Adam may bestow upon me any symbol of ownership, including a collar, as well as any other future marks or tokens he may wish to bestow upon me. Symbols of ownership are to be a visible reminder of status and will be worn with pride. I shall refer my Dominant as Master or My Lord as he is of a living God to me. I am to always be naked as I am not worthy of wearing clothing. 

Section One: Code of Conduct

Duties of Servitude

Above all, the primary duty of this submissive is to please.  
Personal Duties: Attend to the physical and emotional needs of Prince Adam, behave as his sexual plaything, offer physical comfort, act in obedience, remain honest and loyal, wait on the Dominant as desired.  
Household Duties: Cleaning and maintaining the home, laundry. Any task assigned should be considered permanent until further notice. Tasks may be added at any time.

General Behaviour

Attitude: As a submissive, I will show an attitude of respect at all times. Disrespect is a serious offense and will be punished.  
Respect includes: manner of speech, promptness, kneeling to serve, proper answers, obedience, and wholehearted honesty.  
Respect and obedience are the two most valuable aspects of attitude that I will show at all times. Failure to do so will be punished. Behavior in Private  
I shall address Prince Adam as Master at all times. I will pay full attention to him when being spoken to.  
My Dominant is more important than any other activity engaged in.  
I will sit, stand, walk, kneel, and lay where, when, and how he desires.

Behaviour in Public

I will address my Dominant by “Master” at all times.  
I will remain within eyesight of my master unless permission is given to do otherwise. -I will be courteous and prompt at all times.  
I will not be dressed as Prince Adam desires me to have no clothing.   
I will not argue or complain in public.

Training

Training activities will include: domestic skills training, offering of self every evening on bended knee, proper answers, orgasm control, anal training to increase my ability to offer every hole as he wishes, learning to present myself as a submissive full of poise, grace, and beauty in public and private, learning protocols and rituals throughout this contract on an as-needed basis; any other training activities as Prince Adam deems fit.

Orgasm Control

I am to achieve orgasm only by express permission of Prince Adam.  
I understand that a submissive's orgasms are controlled for proper training and reminding me that it is with my Dominant’s good grace that sexual pleasure is brought, providing motivation, physical and sexual energy. Prince Adam will allow me this reward when he desires.

Punishment

Punishment will be given for the following offenses:

Cockiness/rudeness  
Disobedience  
Incorrectly addressing Master Adam  
Failing to properly serve  
Achieving orgasm without consent  
Any other punishable offence as dictated

Forms of Punishment

Punishments can include: sexual spanking, nipple pinching, groping, hair pulling, withholding of orgasm, whipping, animal play, impregnation, infantilism, prostitution, any other punishment as he sees fit.

Punishments are intended as full and complete penance for offenses. Punishments should always fit the crime, and would be executed with full understanding that once over, the issue is over.

Section Two: Limits of D/s Contract

Limits of submissive

Hard: Bestiality, branding, cutting, injections, scarification, permanent markings (excepting mutually agreed upon tattooing), any toilet play, catheter use, gun play, permanently giving away to another Dominant.

Soft: Humiliation, fisting, electricity, spitting.

Safety

Safe words for the duration of the contract will be the same in public and private settings. “Red” will indicate an immediate stop to all activities. “Yellow” will indicate an approach to the limits of play.

Section Three: Submissive pledge

I will do my best to serve my Master. I will work hard to correct any insecurities or inhibitions that interfere with my capability to serve you. I will grow as a person. I will maintain honest and open communication. I will bring you any wants and perceived needs of mine. I will be the very best submissive possible. I will do what I can to try and trust again. My surrender as a submissive is done with the knowledge that nothing asked of me will demean me as a person and in no way diminish my own responsibilities towards making the utmost use of my potential. 

This I, Belle French, do entreat with lucidity and the realization of what this means, both stated and implied, in the conviction that this offer will be understood in the spirit of faith, caring, esteem, devotion and the love in which it is given.

Should either of us find that our aspirations are not being well served by this agreement, find this commitment too burdensome, or for any other reason wish to cancel, Master Adam, may do so by verbal notification to the other in keeping with the consensual nature of this contract. We both understand that cancellation means a cessation to the power exchange dynamic indicated and implied within this agreement, not a termination of the relationship as friends, lovers, and spouses.

Upon cancellation, each of us agrees to offer the other his or her reasons and to assess the new needs and situation openly. This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of our relationship, committed to in the spirit of loving and consensual Dominance and submission with the intention of furthering self-awareness and exploration, promoting health and happiness, and improving both lives.

"Do you understand this contract, Belle?" Mrs. Potts asked. 

"Yes ma'am." Belle replied, understanding. She knew now that she was property now and had no human rights unless Prince Adam said so otherwise. 

"Sign your contract." Mrs. Potts said, handing Belle a pen and pointing to where she should sign. Belle held the pen for a moment, knowing this would be the last time she would ever hold a pen. She signed her name where she was supposed to and Mrs. Potts took the contract from her.


	3. Meeting Her Master and Tests

Sasha clipped a long black dog leash to the ring of Belle's collar and stood the slave on her feet. "Mrs. Potts, she is ready to be delivered to Prince Adam," Sasha said as Mrs. Potts finished writing on her clipboard. 

"Good." Mrs. Potts smiled as two men wearing ripped jeans and black riding boots walked into the room. "Lumière and Cogsworth, deliver her to Prince Adam and give this to him." 

"We will." The first man replied, taking the clipboard from Mrs. Potts and the two guards grabbed Belle's leash. "Come along girl." Belle followed on all fours behind the two men, only watching their feet. 

After climbing three flight of stairs, the two men stopped. They were in the West Wing, the prince's private hall. The first man knocked on the bedchamber door on the end of the long hall and waited. Prince Adam opened the door, having returned from his business conference two hours ago, and was still dressed in his best suit. Adam had black hair brushed over one eye, and he had beautiful brown eyes along with a devilishly handsome smile. 

"Here she is, my prince." The first man said, handing Belle's leash to the prince, who gleefully took it. The second man handed Adam the paper Mrs. Potts had been writing on and Adam took that gleefully too. 

"Thank you guards, you are dismissed for the day." Adam told his guards, who walked away. "Come inside, pet." He cooed to Belle. 

Belle followed her master on all fours as he closed and locked his bedchamber door once his pet entered. His member throbbed in his pants seeing her naked for him. She was all his now. He had enslaved her, completely took away her basic human rights unless he gave them back to her, which he had no intention of doing anytime soon. She was everything he wanted. He could use her body as a masturbatory device. Adam escorted Belle to his bed and he sat on his bed with Belle in front of him on the floor, head and eyes down. 

"Hello pet, I'm your Master, your Lord, Adam but you may only call me Master or my Lord, is that clear?" Adam said once he sat down. 

"Yes Master." 

"Do you understand your new contract?" 

"Yes Master, I understand. Mrs. Potts read it and explained it to me." 

"Good girl but I want to test you still if you need any further training. Let's see if you know what you are now. What are you?" 

"I am royal property, a possession. I am a slave girl who doesn't have any rights or feelings." 

"Are you worthy of wearing clothing?" 

"No Master." 

"Explain some of your duties." 

"I am to keep my master satisfied at all times, to keep my mouth on master's cock to keep him warm. I am to have sex with him whenever he wants and I will please him. I have no opinions and no judgement. Master takes care of me and he controls me." 

"Very well said, slave. When I give you an order, you are to follow it without any questions asked. Fail to do so and you will be punished, is that clear?” 

"Yes Master." 

“You will take what you are given and you aren’t to fight back. It will make things a lot easier for the both of us. You aren’t to take your collar off either, it’s to show that you’re my pet. And if I want to have sex, you be ready to do so. Disappoint me and you'll be sorry." 

"Yes Master." 

"Also, you are not allowed to leave this chamber unless I take you anywhere. If you are caught escaping, you will be badly punished. When you are with me, you are to keep your mouth on my cock, drinking my seed and making milk for me. I will milk you daily if you get too full and don't be shy to ask me if you need anything." 

"Yes Master." 

"One more thing. When I take you out, you’ll have to be on a leash, walking on your hands and knees at all times. It's royal tradition that slaves be naked and on show for balls, and I will be very happy. You’re going to have to remember to be on your hands and knees at all times. You aren’t to speak unless you’re spoken to, and don’t look anyone in the eye except me. It’s disrespectful unless they ask you to do it. Like I said, some things will be pretty confronting, but if you can make it you’ll get a reward at the end. Is that all understood?” Adam finished.

"Yes Master." Belle nodded, understanding her new duties. 

"Good girl. Stand up, turn around and put your hands behind your back." Adam showed Belle a pair of Double Lock Steel handcuffs. Belle got to her feet, thankful her legs were still working and turned around, putting her hands behind her back. Adam put the handcuffs on her and turned her back around so she was facing him, and her mouth was right in front of his full cock. "Master needs to empty himself. I trust you know what to do." Adam said, expecting Belle to do her best. 

"I do, Master." 

Adam unzipped his pants and took them off, having taken off his boxers when he returned to his castle after his trip. His member was rock hard and full, ready to explode. Adam gasped at the sudden touch of Belle's mouth and then groaned. He rolled into Belle's touches with tiny movements while Belle laced his shaft with passionate kisses. Adam growled like a beast and dug his fingers into Belle's shoulder. 

"Don't tease your Master, Belle." 

Belle kissed his tip in apology and took him into her pretty little mouth, her new duties officially starting. She drank every drop of his seed, pleasing her master. Adam kept still as best he could, but his hips were still rocking in little waves, matching Belle's rhythm. Belle kept Adam's cock directly in place in her throat and lowered her head down to pull gently on his balls. Belle stayed still, too busy sucking to move. Adam felt himself close to exploding and thrust in before spilling everything down his pet's throat with a broken uuuhhhhh. 

"You can let go now, Belle." Adam said to his slave as Belle obediently sat back. Immediately, he missed the warmth of his girl’s mouth cradling his cock, but he knew he’d be back inside her soon enough. She was his and his alone. Adam looked down with lust at his slave girl, young and beautiful. "You exceed my expectations, Belle." Adam smiled, making Belle shiver. Now she knew that she was nothing more than a womb to breed with her Master's seed. "I thought it would be harder to break you." 

"I'm not broken, Master. I just know how to please you." Belle smiled, proud of herself. 

"A pet who is confident in her abilities, I like that." Adam stroked her breast. 

"What happens now, Master?" Belle asked. 

"Dinner." Adam answered, taking Belle's leash. He groped her before escorting her to the royal dining hall.


	4. Dinner and First Night

In the dining hall, Belle was seated across from her Master and he took off her handcuffs, attaching her leash to the table. Adam sat across from his slave, watching as his requested dinner plates were brought out and handed to them from the serving boy Chip. 

"Are you alright Belle?" Adam asked, watching as Belle squirmed uncomfortably. 

"Yes Master, my nipples just hurt." Belle replied as she tried to rub her nipples. 

"I'll give you something for the pain later if you like." Adam smiled, eating his dinner. "Eat Belle, my slave has to be healthy."

"Yes Master." Belle dropped her her head and began to eat. She owed it to her Lord to be healthy if she was going to serve him.

After dinner, Adam took Belle back to his bedchamber and locked them up for the night. While he showered, Belle kneeled in his room on a coffee table in front of his desk, handcuffed behind her back with her leash attached to a hook on the wall. Adam came back in his night pants, and watched Belle's muscle twitches. 

"Calm down pet." Adam cooed, rubbing his thumbs over Belle's tits, and watched as the pain began to ease. When she was completely relaxed, Adam took off Belle's handcuffs, collar and leash, only wanting her to wear it when he wanted, and he took her to bed. "You did so good today, Belle. You are an excellent slave." Adam cooed, lining his cock up to her hole, pushing in. "Taking me so well."

After pushing into her, Adam felt his cum pouring out but Belle was swallowing it. She was as tight as ever, her hips bucking up to take his cock, and Adam examined her face. Belle enjoyed this, even though she hid it but Adam saw right through her. Her cunt held his cock fast as her walls were sprayed with cum, and as his orgasm subsided, Adam collapsed on top of Belle.

"Your cunt loves this, slut," he hissed in her ear, driving into her as deep as he could manage. Belle's cunt contracted, cream seeping around his cock, and Adam grabbed her hips, pulling her back to him on every thrust in. 

He cleaned her up as best he could with a wash cloth, but too much had to be left behind… 

"Good night my slave." Adam said before he fell asleep. 

"Goodnight Master." Belle replied, crying softly as she fell asleep.


End file.
